Year of the space bunny
by DevilOkami
Summary: Never trust a lunar rabbit that gives you a "blessing"...like a pair of rabbit ears. Oh look Light! Cecil got them  Isn't he cute? oneshot. R


DevilOkami: I love this one*Snickers*

Cecil: Oh really now? What is it about? *bit worried*

DevilOkami: Well~ It's starts with you and Light-sama...well mostly you with fluffly bunny ears...and making everyone including the villians wanting you-

Cecil:WHAT!

DevilOkami: PLEASE R&R BEFORE I'M MURDERED BY THE LOVEABLE SPACEBUNNY! *Speared by Cecil*

Does not own Dissidia or gets paid...*wishing* ONWARD!

* * *

He wanted the ground to consume him! Right now!

...

Maybe...just maybe Golbez has the same problem to...

Or not...

In the brink of dawn, One of our fellow Cosmos warriors have a tiny problem...(speared again)-a HUGE problem!...A problem so huge that even his own brother would be ashamed of him. The other warriors would either laugh at him or worse...*shudder*

Cecil whimpered at the thought of his comrades acting like that. He glared at the image of himself from a mirror-a gift from a lunar rabbit, wishing for the item to eithe burst into flames or melt like ice. With the mirror still intact he reached up and touched the long soft appendage at the top of his head...

...which said appendage twitch.

...

How the heck did this happen!

Sighing in frustration, the lunarian hid the mirror with the rest of his supplies and tidy up. He needed a plan to hid the cursed bunny ears...

He peeked out of the tent, checking if any of the warriors were awake...none, good he can quickly grab his armor and bathe, then come back with his black amour since it had a helmet...but that would irritate the ears if he were in battle...darn.

Well... it would have to do. Quickly grabbing his gear he opened the flap of the tent and fled towards the nearby pond. Few minutes later a freshend up Cecil adorned up in onyx came carring his helmet in one arm. Feeling the cool breeze on the ears soothe him...if alittle.

The peacefulness came to a halt when a mild gust of wind brushed the limbs caused the lunarian to half mewl half moan wantonly a bit loud...

...

Insert massive nosebleed here please...

Hastily he covered his mouth to reduce anymore noise. Dammit they were sensitive!

The heck!

Looking around if he disturbed anyone and finding none did he walked up to his tent. upon reaching the flap someone familar spoke up

"C-Cecil?"

well dam... he's caught

Tilting his neck a little he dreaded to see Bartz standing there, with a shock look crossing his boyish face...is that..amusement and lust twinkling in his eyes?

"Er... Hello Bartz- kun um w-what brings you awake at this time?" Cursing for acting like a schoolgirl in love, he didn't notice the hungry look the brunett had

"Well I **was** strolling by untill I **saw** you, wouldnt hurt to say good morining" Bartz chriped, smirking in his mind as he saw the lunarian blushing ten shades of red.

"By the way..." Cecil whined mentally, thinking the conversation was over "Is that bunny ears on your head?" Cecil having no choice nodded sadly, wishing for the darn rabbit ears gone from sight. He saw the brunette comming closer and ignored it thinking the young man would cheer him up like always...instead he felt the mimic's hands touching the fluffly ears and absentmindly massaging them every few seconds. His vision was streaked with white stars as he supressed another moan...(Fainted)

"Eh! Bartz-kun? what are you doing?" he squeaked while swatting the offending hands touching his ears

"Oh nothing...there really soft, looks cute on you" before Cecil knew it, Bartz gave the space bunny a kiss on his left cheek, smirking when the blush turned more red.

"Ah o-okay then, just...please don't tell any one okay?" Cecil begged. He **did not** want the others to find out about this.

"Don't worry... I won't tell a soul..." Said the brunette

"Thank you Bartz-kun" With that said Cecil turned and whent back to the tent...Not seeing Bartz cross his fingers and lgoing back to his shared tent grinning

Poor space bunny Cecil

* * *

As morning came... much to Cecils liking, Our lovely Cosmos warriors woke and geared up for another day of battle, unbeknownst to the lunarian that a certain brunette was whispering one by one to a few members of the group such as Cloud, Squall, Zidane and Tidus of what happen last night

In the space bunny's tent, Cecil was almost ready to go. Picking up a blue ribbon he tied the silk cloth to his hair in a pony tail, then gently flattening the ears to wear the helmet. Once ready he came out of the tent and dismantled it for later use, felt a few pair of eyes on his back. Turning around the feeling was intensified as a few members of the group were staring at him.

Tilting his head to the side in confusion as they looked away helping others finish packing. After that the whole group set off

Everything was calm and somewhat peaceful with a few chats here and there...untill...

"Hey Cecil! Is it true you're a rabbit?"

Everyone froze mid step when Tidus said that

Note to self...** NEVER. TRUST. BARTZ.**

"E-Excuse me?" Again he felt the stares. He shifted from slight embarrassment as Terra giggled while Luneth stared in amusement. Squall and Cloud held a similar gaze Bartz had with unknown emotions (Duh... lust) Both said brunette and Zidane were whispering while staring at the lunarian with interest and...something else. Frioniel blushed and looked away muttering to himself, and Light held such a canny gaze that make his legs buckle.

Looking at the still grinning Tidus, he racked his brain for an excuse " Er I don't know what you're talking abo-" before he could finish the sandy blond grabbed the helmet and swiftly yanked it. Freeing the wavy ponytail also the cursed limbs covered in fur.

He closed his lavender eyes tight as gasps of each warrior rang his ears... both of them...

"See! I told you he's cute with the ears!" Bartz chirped happily...oh Bartz-kun

"He looks like a girl... and a hot one at that~" Chimed Zidane before being wacked by Squall

"Cecil? Are you okay?" Frioniel spoke, voice laced with concern

He didn't notice his presence until he open his eyes. Looking around he saw the group chatting on how cute and adorable he was, only to be stopped by light talking about their journey

Looking away he spoke softly " Yes Im alright, thank you for your concern" With that said the group returned to their quest.

* * *

**NEVER AGAIN WILL HE FACE OFF THOSE THREE AGAIN!**

He couldn't believe that would happen! To him no less!

The team went off into smaller groups, leaving him with Cloud, Frioniel, Tidus and Light (Forced to join by our fellow rosebud and sunshine) and as they venture to a ruined castle, all five warriors were ambush by Sephiroth, Jecht, the Emperor and Garland.

But the funny part was when the warriors of Chaos spotted him with the bunny ears...well it went like this: Garland tried to impress him by defeating light but didn't work as the villain wanted. Sephiroth seduced him but got beaten almost into a bloody pulp by cloud, said blond cuddled him saying he'll be back before chasing the wounded fallen angel while Jecht wanted to show him his eh... "Sword" but was smacked by the sandy blonds blitzball and sword. The Emperor however snatched him away from the others, who ALMOST kissed him if it wasn't for Frioniel and his trusty bow and arrow hitting some important parts a male needed...moving on

Now he was sitting near the fire keeping watch for any manikins or other chaos members to attack

"Stupid bunny ears...causing too much trouble...why must it be me " He knew he was acting childish but couldn't help it. Busy arguing with himself, he failed to notice Light sitting next to the lunarian until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Facing the silent knight he smiled slightly before looking back at the fire

"Is something wrong Cecil?" Hearing his name from Light sent shivers down his spine- Oh did I mention that our space bunny has a crush on Light? No? Okay so now you know.

"No...nothing is wrong Light-sama..." Now THAT sent shivers down lights spine- Oh did I also mention that Light loves Cecil too? No? Alright now you know that too.

Light knew something was wrong but decided not pressure him further. Silence stretch on to two as they gaze the flames reaching towards the night sky

Cecil felt the tension coming off on Light, looking at the knight he saw a twitch from those icy blue eyes. Was Light mad at him?

"Um...Light-sama...is there something wrong?"Light looked back at cecil and saw the fuzzy rabbit ears twitching before falling flat against the lunarians head

"No Im alright"...wrong. He wasn't alright, he was defending what was his thats all. Just him and his bunny, he WILL protect whats rightfully his

Possessive much?

...You could say that

Another silence fills the area as the knight fought the urge to run his fingers on the limbs, the urge won. He faced Cecil and mumbled a little, not wanting to make the other knight feel uncomfortable and tire for the night

"C-Cecil.." He flinched from his own voice

Cecil faced light again, fuzzy ears perked up"Yes?"

Light had to calm his erratic heart before he spoke "May I..." But he couldn't finish his sentence,Sighing he pointed out to the ears while looking away. Figuring the question, Cecil blushed before grabbing lights offering hand and placed it upon the appendage. Light turned and spot Cecil staring at him. For a while neither warrior moved untill the knight gently message the limb, startled when the lunarian mewled happily. Cecil blushed when he saw Light gazing at him with a glint in those blue eyes.

"Sorry...there sensitive" the space bunny muttered, but mewled again as the touches increased

He didn't felt himself move until he was sitting upon the knights lap. Both gazed at the other before sealing their lips, pouring all their love for each other

Oooh a lemon~

Armor and clothes were stripped away as skin on skin came into contact. Both parties fell on the grass as Light showered kisses all over the lunarians plae body. He reached over to the small bag to collect healing salve which whould work well, coating each finger for better access and for less pain for his soon-to-be-lover. As he entered the cavern with one then two for stretching, Cecil bit back a moan feeling the slick fingers moving in and out inside him. He saw stars as the fingers brushed on his sweet spot again and again, leaving him in a puddle of intense pleasure.

Once ready the fingers left leaving him empty, whimpering in confusion and frustration while the knight chuckled. Bringing up Cecil on his lap again the knight coated his length with the salve before he position himself to the lavender haired man entrance, slowly and gently Light entered feeling the the walls gripping him for all he is worth while at the same time resisting him to go further, refusing the carnal desire to pound the lunarian senseless. Pain... just pure horrible pain, that was all Cecil felt as light buried himself in blissful warmth. Holding back tears that threaten to escape, he clung tightly on the silver haired man neck hoping for the searing pain to fade.

Seconds ticked by and feeling the pain reced he nodded for the knight move. Light grunted as he slid almost out before plunging in, hitting the target instantly

"L-Light!" Cecil gasped as he clawed the faint scarred flesh of his lover. The thrusts went faster and harder to hear the noise of skin slapping skin. Cecil reached up to grab the ears while feeling the pleasure rising up, very close to completion. Seeing the lunarian like that almost made the knight release. Holding it down he grasped the others length, pumping in sync with his thrusts.

Cecil couldn't hold it any more, the pleasure was too much. He screamed out Lights name before spilling his essence all over their stomachs. Light moaned his name and he too released, filling the lunarian with white hot liquid. Sparks danced their vision as wave after wave of ecstatic bliss crashed down upon them, leaving the two knights in a tangled heap of limbs

Both panted as the high feeling faded, Cecil cuddled closer for warmth looked up and smiled giving a small peck in the lips before whispering as slumber took hold of him

"I Love you Light-sama" Hearing that the knight smiled warmly. Kissing the lavender hair mans forehead, he whispered the same exact words feeling sleep claiming his from

"I love you too Cecil" Light voiced softly, covering the both of them with the lunarians cloak before drifting of into slumber. Unknown that three pair of eyes peeking in the flap of the tent recover from a fatal nosebleed, lucky for Tidus he had a sphere to view the whole scene again...and again...and again

* * *

Golbez glared daggers at the now broken mirror destroyed upon seeing long black rabbit ears at the top of his head, forcing the anger away from a sadistic and now infatuated Kefka

He wish he could really kill the stupid annoying clown whos petting said rabbit ears In adoration

"My what lovely bunny ears you have kehkehkeh~"

the sound of a dragon and hysterical laughter rang in the Emperors ruined castle

**Curse that worthless space bunny he found!**

...

Well...It **WAS** his fault he resued and aided said space bunny...only to recieve a "Gift"

Darn

* * *

DevilOkami:...(Nosebleed) wow...that was...epic

Cecil:...(blushing madly) I hope Light dosen't see this

DevilOkami: He should! Another excuse for love-

Cecil:NO MORE!

DevilOkami: Hehhehheh untill next time folks~

Please rate and review. thank you~


End file.
